Nightmares from a galaxy far far away
by Luckenhaft
Summary: This story is for Greywing-chan, Luminary-san, Pheonixian-senpai, and anyone who appreciates my comedic genius. It is purely for humor. By the way there may be some slight OOCness. Ryan has issues. R


This is my first ever WKC/Star wars crossover story. Tell me what you think? It has some slight OOC on Ryan's part I think.

Nightmares from a galaxy far far away

* * *

Ryan's emerald green light sword clashed with Marik's own crimson one as they dueled on the catwalk, both of them gritting their teeth and glaring daggers. Ryan allowed his determination to flow through his veins as he pressed on. There it was, an opening! Smirking ever so slightly, Ryan nicked Marik's shoulder, eliciting a hiss of pain from the Shadow of the Phantom emperor.

Not one to be bested, Marik decided then to go in for the kill. Five seconds later, Ryan's light sword was plummeting down into the abyss beneath them, and unfortunately, his right hand went with it.

As his hand was sliced off like a piece of cake, Ryan shrieked in agony and clutched the cauterized stump, curling in on himself. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to beat the bad guy, go make out with Yulie, and then the two of them would ride off into the sunset on Jin...right? That was how the plays supposedly went, according to Zai and Miu and pretty much ever civilized being he had met on their journey, only he was pretty sure heroes didn't ride on mana beast.

Marik, oblivious to Ryan's derailing train of thought, loomed over the poor boy. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you," he murmured ominously. He paused briefly, and Ryan took advantage of the break to back away from Marik and onto a slender extension of the catwalk, stepping farther and farther away until he could only stand on a sliver of metal mere inches wide. "Ryan, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and change the world!"

Ryan, defiant as always, shouted shakily, "I'll never join you!" He glanced away from Marik to gaze into the chasm below them. Geez, that was a loooooooong drop...

Marik raised a clenched fist toward Ryan. "If you only knew the power of the Spiral world! Zai never told you what happened to your father."

An utterly bamboozled Ryan blinked. "Uh, he's dead..."

"No," Marik said, raising his voice to increase the drama. "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's accountant."

Okay, now Ryan didn't have a freaking clue what the heck was going on. "What's that make us?"

Marik shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

Not seeing what else he was supposed to do, Ryan decided to take the higher road and jump off the platform instead of join Marik. As he fell to his doom (he winced when he realized how horribly his body would splatter against the metal down below), memories of his real father flashed before his eyes:

_Eldore spoon-fed a seven-year-old Ryan some oatmeal, his usual smile on his face as the oats simply dribbled off Ryan's face and onto his lap..._

_Eldore cheered from the stands as Ryan batted a home run ball that collided with Ledom's face..._

_A teenage Ryan sobbed into Eldore's shoulder while Pokemon: The First Movie played..._

_Eldore petted young Ryan's hair when Ryan came home with his first ever B on a report card..._

_Ryan rocked back and forth, eyes wide with terror, as Eldore gave him the Talk..._

* * *

With sweaty palms and quickened breath, Ryan snapped up in bed, his eyes suddenly open wide with horror. His head swiveled to Eldore, but fortunately the older man seemed to be asleep.

Ryan sighed with relief and laid back down in bed, though he refused to fall asleep again out of fear that the nightmares would worsen this time. They hadn't even brought up his mother yet!

* * *

Now listen up! Either you review or the cheagle gets it! (Holds up a green cheagle who is scared sheetless with a knife in the other hand while smirking sadisticly)

Cheagle: Mieu! Mieu! Mieu! (Translation: I don't wanna die!)

Ryan: Your to cruel you know that?

Marik: Even I wouldn't threaten a Cheagle.

Eldore: Their sacred!

Their annoying!


End file.
